jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:A-11
|- |} Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste Um immer den Überblick zu behaltenBild:;-).gif A-11 15:30, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :500ter Beitrag!!!! Gruß A-11 16:14, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::40. Platz ein Vortschritt... 09:26, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nicht nett? Ach, egal Äh, was meinst du mit "Das ist nicht nett"? Da ich Kotor 2 gespielt habe, hilft es mir einfach beim lesen... Aber egal, nun zu meiner Meinung: Ich finde, der Artikel hat noch viel zu viele Fehler im Typo-Bereich, inhaltlich gesehen kann man das aber akzeptierten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:53, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ne ich mein das, weil ich das falsch interpretiert habe, tut mir Leid! Ja das weiß aber meine Schreibkünste sind nicht die besten. 19:38, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::1.: Kein Problem! Missverständnisse sind da, um gelöst zu werden Bild:;-).gif 2.: Jeder fängt mal klein an. Außerdem kann man doch sagen, dass du für dein Alter schon ein beachtliches Repertoire an Schreibfertigkeit angelegt hast, wenn man von den zahlreichen (Flüchtigkeits-?)Fehlern absieht. Kein Meister ist je vom Himmel gefallen, das benötigt viele Stunden Übung! Es ist nun auch mal altersbedingt, wie gut man schreiben kann. Aber das kommt noch. (Ich möchte noch einmal an die Vorschau erinnern, damit du die Fehler schneller beheben kannst) :) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:27, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt, ich hoffe das ich durch Jedipedia meine Schreibfertigkeiten verbessern kann. Sonst auch Danke. 20:55, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Das wirst du, bei mir war es auch so. Zumindest, was sachliches Schreiben angeht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:58, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Gut dann kann ich ja noch hoffen ;-) 20:59, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kleine Frage Hi,A-11 hättest du lust mir beim Artikel Korridor 328 zu helfen? 14:01, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Kann ich bei den Artikel mithelfen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:36, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Gerne --17:28, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Würd ich gerne machen. Soll ich mich im UC eintragen? 20:53, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja --14:48, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Hat jetzt schon ein anderer gemacht... 21:51, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Du können sich nur zwei Benutzer unter UC eintragen? Ich dachte das können auch drei.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:37, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sorry A-11 das ich jetzt antworte aber ja es können teoretisch auch 10. --11:06, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Kein Problem, aber bei so etwas kleinem lohnt sich das ja gar nicht. 12:03, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das stimmt. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:34, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) 50 Bearbeitungen Wie kann man sehen, wenn man 50 bearbeitungen durgeführt hat und Artikel bewerten kann. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:18, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Drücke oben links auf "Eigene Beiträge", da stehen all deine Edits. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:22, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Alternativ kannst du mit diesem Befehl die Edits auch anzeigen (für andere Befehle, schau einfach mal auf meine Benutzerseite unter "Artikelstatistik"): Benutzername--Daritha (Senat) 14:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bücher Konnte dich gestern leider nicht erreichen. Ich bin mit dem BuchDie Ruinen von Coruscant fertig und will nun das zweite Buch haben. Hasst du am Donnerstag Zeit? Für die anderen die diese Nachricht sehen gilt dies: Ich weiß das Jedipedia kein Chatroom oder ähnliches ist. Das ist ein Ausnahme Fall. 17:32, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin bis zum Sonntag dieser Woche ab Donnerstag wegen einer Familienangelegenheit abwesend. Also nein. 20:52, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) kleiner Hinweis Lieber A-11, ich wollte dich nur kurz auf deine Lieblingsfahrzeuge hinweisen. Da stimmt was mit den Babeln nicht. PS: viel spaß beim Battelfront zocken Mfg 15:26, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ist doch alles OK. 22:19, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Komisch bei mir ist die Slave 1 in deinem Mandalore Babel drin. Das scheint mit den Servern zu tun zu haben. Ich benutze ja Firefox. Soll ichs für dich ändern? Mfg 11:54, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das liegt nicht am Server, sondern an der Auflösung. Das ist bei vielen Leuten verschieden. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:55, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Achso, Danke für die Hilfe. Mfg 12:00, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Bin nur bisschen abwesend. Kann teilweise ins Internet. 13:11, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Du kannst, wenn du abwesend bist, eine entsprechende Überschrift in deine Diskussion schreiben, damit das klarer hervorsticht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:52, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ja, ich konnte jetzt erst nach langer Zeit, für kurze Zeit on gehen, weil mein Internet kaputt ist. 14:32, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)